As You Like It
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: What did they really want to say?Same story as in the movie,but with new dialogues...hey,I'm just playing!


**As You Like It**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Same story as in the movie, I've just changed the dialogues….they say what they really want to say. The start is the same …..Hey, I'm just playing…I hope you like it! 

„With only two and a half days left, Olivia, I'm beginning to feel rather frantic."said Clarisse when they arrived to the ballroom. „Would you take Maurice out for me, please? I have to check the orchestra selections."

„And they asked you to approve a place setting for the reception, Your Majesty."said Olivia and went out

„Very well."answered Clarisse then turned the CD player on and started to dance….A second later she was in Joseph's arms…she was a bit surprised but very happy…She could forget every problem in his arms…Now she was safe, and his scent was …oh, intoxicating….she just closed her eyes and laid her head onto his shoulder…it was heaven….

But actually sort time in heaven,'cos Joseph asked something…

„So do you marry me?"asked Joseph with a smile on his face

„No." answered Clarisse quietly, Joseph waited for a second then turned to leave

„I must go. I can't stay here any longer…"said Joseph

„Don't go away!"said Clarisse quickly and grabbed his hand, then he turned to face her…"Look! I can't explain my decision…I'm scared, or I don't know…I'm just telling stupid lies…."

„I love you Clarisse more than anything in the world, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" said Joseph

„I…"

„But…if you don't want it….I can't stay, I have to leave the palace. We're finished…"

„Please don't say that Joseph!"asked Clarisse and put her hand onto Joseph's cheek

„How can you do this to me? How?"asked Joseph with real disappointment in his eyes ,then he left her…..

She was standing frozen by the CD player….She ruined her life…yes, she's lost the only man she ever really loved…..

OOOOOOOOO

The wedding went according to plan, but Mia suddenly stopped and ran out…She was in panic…so Clarisse ran after her…

"Oh my dear.Mia!"

„Oh Grandma!I'm sorry…I can't do this…But I have to…"cried Mia

„No!You don't have to…"answered Clarisse softly

„I can't do this!...I can't do this!"

„Darling,listen to me."said Clarisse „I've already ruined my life….I ruined everything as always,when I wanted to listen to my heart…and now I've lost Joseph…the only man I've ever loved in my whole life…..Mia I want you to make your choises as a woman.Don't ruin your life,please…You don't have to marry …you can walk away if you want…Whatever choice you make,let it come from your heart."said Clarisse then Mia started to cry and hugged her….

Soon the went back to the church and Mia made her decision,she didn't marry to Andrew….her speech was touching and successful,they abolished the marriage law….Clarisse was so proud of her…And Mia ….she had to tell something to her grandma….

„Your Majesty."said Charlotte to Clarisse „The Princess would like a word."and held her earplug to Clarisse…she was surprised,but took it off…

„Grandma!"said Mia to the earplug

„Yes?"asked Clarisse

„Marry him!"said Mia

She was shocked

„Did you hear that?"asked Clarisse from Charlotte

„No,if you didn't want me to."answered Charlotte

„Good one,Charlotte!"smiled Clarisse then pulled herself together and called for Joseph…

„Come on Clarisse!Just ask him!Right!"sighed Clarisse „Joseph!"

„Oh my God.What does she want again?Yes?"asked Joseph and bowed

„I love you Joseph!Marry me!...If you still want it!"smiled Clarisse

„Oh my God,of course I want it!This is all I ever wanted!"answered Joseph then turned to Shades

„You're the boss Shades!I'm going to marry her before she change her mind!"said Joseph then they walked down the aisle….

„My Lord Archbishop.I would like to marry him,please take this man as my husband."said Clarisse

„Finally!I thought I would die before you marry him!"sighed the Archbishop

2 minutes later they were man and wife…

„I pronounce you man and wife…Oh,come on!Give her a smooch, give her a big,sloopy,wet one."smiled the Archbishop

And Joseph…he kissed her with full of love…..and….

And they lived happily ever after….

The End

Author's Note:Well?What is on your mind?Strange?Funny?Please tell! 


End file.
